


Could Be's and Should Be's

by Plutonian



Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canary Wharf Battle, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonian/pseuds/Plutonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles with one theme: what could have been and what should have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be's and Should Be's

"Take me first," he offered himself up to the Cybermen, knowing there would be no escape. Perhaps his decision would help save Lisa.  
He glanced at her, comforting her in his farewell. She smiled back, though he knew it wasn't real.  
The Cybermen secured him into the machine and the knives attacked him, cutting and converting. He screamed until he could no longer scream, but the pain persisted.  
And then it stopped. The Cybermen disappeared leaving behind half-converted bodies.  
"Lisa?" He yelled out hoarsely, "Lisa?"  
Silence. And then, a familiar voice whispered, "I've got you, Ianto."  
And everything was okay.


End file.
